Ruby Eyes, Emerald Soul
by NamelessMoonshine
Summary: (Sonadow) Shadow and Sonic have found love in each other, but what if someone from both their pasts doesn't approve? Can their relationship survive? (Done)
1. Watching Over You

Disclaimer: I don't own them, any of them, and if you sue me you'll probably only get my sister, her boyfriend irl, and maybe a magazine with the Sonic Heroes ad on the back. Technically, that's all I have. *nod nod*  
  
I'm sorry it took me so dang long to get back here. My sister dear insisted on giving me a late X-Mas present, and it seems keyboards aren't made for PAWS!!!!!! |  
  
ChaosHavoc: GEEZ! I SAID I WAS SORRY!!  
  
Uh-huh...but as my present, she gave me the chance to appear as my favorite animal....by DOWSING ME IN CURSED SPRING WATER, NO LESS!!!!!  
  
ChaosHavoc: I'VE SAID SORRY ALREADY!! WHAD'YA WANT FROM ME!?!  
  
Shadow: *trots in, soaking wet* Stupid Sonic...pushing me...cold... *shakes himself dry*  
  
*gets all wet; turns into a white rat* ............  
  
Shadow: ............. o.o  
  
ChaosHavoc: ..................... o.o  
  
Viewers: ........................... o.o  
  
All: BUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! XD  
  
meh...0.0  
  
________________________  
  
Chapter One - Watching Over You  
  
________________________  
  
The night seemed to rise up from the ground in a gentle mist, enveloping the world in a chilling blanket of what appeared to most as an infinite veil of darkness and fear. And yet, the setting sun's final light, long gone, was reflected off the farthest away clouds in the distance to give the optical illusion that the world still had light and hope in it.  
  
He shivered slightly in the crisp autumn night air. It was surprisingly chilly for that time of year, and most the days had been filled with threatening gray clouds that told the world rain was inevitable. Not that he minded the rain, he just didn't enjoy being soaking wet in the freezing cold. It got a little uncomfortable after a while.  
  
He sighed and crouched against the branch outside of the workshop. He had to stay hidden in the darkness of the shadows to keep the many inhabitants of the house from seeing him. He didn't feel like being acknowledged until he could sort through everything.  
  
Which meant he'd probably be out here forever, if not longer.  
  
Though the downstairs windows had a sharp, yet flickering, glare to them from within, that of a TV left running, since all but two inhabitants of the house had fallen in sleep in front of it.  
  
The echidna, scarlet in color, was leaned against the white, drunken bat, both nuzzling each other in their sleep, having become a couple after the incident. The small rabbit child was curled with the pink hedgehog, both pulled into a huddle for warmth as the little Chao creature rested atop the rabbit's head.  
  
One of the only two not by the TV was also asleep, the two-tailed fox child, having poured his energy over a blueprinting of some new invention or formula, impossible for even his eyes to tell from that distance.  
  
The last one, however was still awake, seated on his beside, face buried in his hands again as he sobbed quietly, hoping his friends wouldn't wake up and see him again, like they did that one time...  
  
He leaned forward on his branch, watching as the crying figure wiped his eyes and walked to the open window before looking out upon the dismal universe beyond his softly lit room. His eyes, once bright and gorgeous, no longer shone as they once did, before the accident.  
  
Before the life of his rival slipped through his fingers for the second time.  
  
The figure sighed again, his sapphire fur glinting in the darkness. It was well-brushed, but only because he knew that if his appearance faltered in the slightest, they would notice and never leave him alone, for fear that he'd completely lose touch with reality again, like he did when the other died.  
  
He leaned onto the sill and the one hiding in the darkness made sure he is still well hidden.  
  
"Shadow..." The figure whispered, a single tear rolling down his cheek. He stiffened in the tree, ready to bolt if he had been seen, but the hedgehog in the window simply wiped away the tear and looked up at the sky.  
  
"I know you're out there somewhere...and I'm going to find you..." The figure clenched his hands into fists, head bowed almost in prayer, fighting the tears that threatened to overwhelm him again.  
  
"I will find you again, Shadow..." Sonic choked, barely able to control himself. "And this time, I'll protect you..."  
  
He left the window and turned the light out, sounds of him shuffling to his bed reached the ears of the hidden watcher.  
  
***  
  
Shadow moved stealthily into the room when the sounds had settled and Sonic's breathing had evened out. He crept to the bed, staying close to the cover of the shadows in case his cobalt counterpart woke up. Being seen would mean questions, and none of which he knew would be asked did he have the answers for.  
  
He just didn't want to go through it.  
  
At least not until he was sure of what was happening to him, why he felt the need to comfort his counterpart and console him when he saw him cry, why he wanted to hold him and be there for him, and why everytime he tried to leave them all behind, he felt his heart wrench and he couldn't bring himself do so.  
  
He stood at Sonic's beside and knelt down, putting a hand over Sonic's sleeping one. The blue hedgehog murmured something in his sleep and rolled his head to face Shadow, still hung in the depths of sleep.  
  
'You still cry for me...' Shadow wondered, letting a gloved hand stroke his look-alike's cheek gently, eyeing the dried trails of the recently shed tears. He knew Sonic would wash them away in the morning and to all around him he would be the hero Sonic again.  
  
They thought he was untouchable, carefree. He had thought the same until he started to fall. Sonic had grabbed him, tried so very hard to save him...and had been unsuccessful.  
  
Sonic was nowhere near untouchable. If anything he felt twice the sorrow of the others every other day.  
  
'And the minute you're alone...it's like everything catches up with you at once...'  
  
Shadow had saved himself at the last moment. He'd fulfilled his promise to Maria, if she'd even ever existed, so why not find out something for himself?  
  
So he used Chaos Control again, drawing from the power of the fake Emerald he'd pocketed off of Sonic. He'd barely managed a good landing, and since he couldn't get all the way to the Earth's surface, he'd gone past the atmosphere.  
  
He would've broken every bone in his body if that island hadn't been there.  
  
So he'd survived, barely managing to keep away from them all since they like to pop up at random times. Every once in a while he had to jump behind a tree or into a hedge, or pretend to be a doll to keep them from recognizing him.  
  
When they found out about that, they were probably never going to let him live it down.  
  
He heaved a sigh and looked out the window at the dark, knowing he could only stay so long. The kit stayed up late, but always woke amazingly early, and he couldn't risk being seen when he was supposed to be deceased.  
  
He doubted dead people just got up and walked around.  
  
A small cooing sound brought him out of his trance, and he looked down to see Sonic cuddling his hand against his cheek as he slept. The black and crimson hedgehog hid his laughter, and gently pulled Sonic off.  
  
As a final farewell for the night, he swooped down and kissed his double lightly on the cheek, before disappearing back to his perch on the tree branch outside.  
  
"Goodnight Sonikku..." He whispered, sitting back down in the tree to await the morning, when he would have to hide much better than this.  
  
"Sweet dreams..."  
  
________________________  
  
*still a rat; holds up sign*  
  
Shadow: *reads sign aloud* I hate you all...O.o  
  
-.- *nod nod*  
  
Sonic: *walks in with a kettle of boiling water* Is this hot enough?  
  
O.O SQUEAK!!! *runs away*  
  
ChaosHavoc: CATCH THAT RODENT!!!!  
  
Amy: . *watches them chase the NM rat everywhere* And they said I was weird... *shakes her head*  
  
*holds up sign as she runs, reading, 'Please review!!!'* 


	2. Walking Straight Into Trouble

Disclaimer: Nope, they ain't mine....and in truth, I can't say I want them...I'd get nagged too much about making new games for them, and I'm way too frickin' lazy for that.  
  
Here are some review answers!!  
  
Charizard - ^-^ I'm glad you like it! If you can believe it, I kinda had to force myself to post it; got scared, you know?  
  
Ringshadow - It helps when your sister sitting right beside your monitor, all over her bf. I can take any pairing FF.net throws at me, but I can't STAND watching those two kiss...might have something to do with how I've known them both all my life...  
  
Az The Dragon - You ate while you waited I hope? I didn't while waiting for 'Starlight and Shadows,' and my mom got mad...  
  
Strawberry Hedgehog - *tackles her* YOU UPDATED!!!!! ^o^  
  
And BIG hugs and glompings go to: Pyro Star, Sasha Sound, Hikari Michi, Dragon Master Naya, and Skittles The Sugar Fairy, cause you guys are awesome! ^.~  
  
ChaosHavoc: HEY SIS!! *glomps her*  
  
Ow...ow!! Burns...watch the BURNS!!! X|  
  
ChaosHavoc: Oh...sorry...  
  
Shadow: NM! I got you bunch of ice for the burns!  
  
O.o Isn't ice frozen water? *gets touched with ice; turns into rat again* 0.0 ....meh...  
  
Shadow: o.O ...oops...  
  
ChaosHavoc: Hey Sonic!! Heat up the teapot again!!!  
  
O.O *holds up sign* 'Not again.....'  
  
________________________  
  
Chapter Two - Walking Straight Into Trouble  
  
________________________  
  
The morning sunlight flooded the room and filled it with brightness, bringing with it the hopes and wonders of a new day, and vanquishing the many horrors and uncertainties of the night before. A newborn sun rose in the distant horizons and crept across the house's floors to bathe it in the beautiful tranquility, broken only by the inhabitants' awakenings.  
  
"Ooooh Gooood..."  
  
One of which to a serious hangover.  
  
"Maaaaaaaaan....." Rouge groaned, leaning against the toilet she'd just vomited in, the stench of puke still hanging in the air. "How much did I drink last night....?" She slurred.  
  
"Knowing you? Too much." Knuckles answered, groping in the medicine cabinet for the bottle of Advil he'd hid there, knowing that if she'd found it in her drunken stupor, she'd have crushed and snorted the pills like the Altoid breath freshener tablets she'd gotten hold of the last time.  
  
Rouge groaned again and pushed herself to her feet. Midway up, her stomach disagreed and she found herself leaning over the toilet, throwing up all over again.  
  
"Take it easy, kay?" Knuckles said, patting her back gently. Rouge moaned and laid her head on the side of the bowl, glaring up at her fiancee.  
  
"How come YOU never get a hangover in the morning...?" She growled angrily.  
  
"Probably because I never drink more than one glass?"  
  
She groaned again. "I hate you..."  
  
"Enough for sex, or do I have to watch till you're drunk again?"  
  
"Shut up..."  
  
Tails poked his head in through the doorway ad frowned when he saw Rouge swallowing the medication. "Rough night?"  
  
"You can shut up too." She muttered.  
  
"Yeah, well, I came up to tell you before Amy calls that-"  
  
"BREAKFAST IS READY!!!!"  
  
"AH!!" Rouge clapped her heads over her ears. "Agh! Noise...evil!!"  
  
"GUYS!!" Amy pushed her way into the bathroom, ready to shout again, but she stopped when she saw Rouge's state. "Oh...um...sorry 'bout that...  
  
"You....will...die..." Rouge said, pointing at Amy, her eyes glinting dangerously. She was on her feet in an instant, and Amy took off, shrieking. Rouge fell back to her knees with a groan and crawled back to the toilet for another round of 'Chuck Up Your Guts.'  
  
***  
  
Sonic woke up slowly that morning, stretching with a sigh. He sat up, ran his fingers through his sleep ruffled quills, and shakily heaved himself off of the still-warm bed. After a quick brushing down of fur and qquills alike, he checked to see if he looked even slightly out of the ordinary.  
  
The same reflection as always stared back at him.  
  
He sighed, wishing that he didn't always have to be the one everyone deemed untouchable. He didn't want to act like everything was alright every day for the rest of his life. Each time, the sorrow grew all the more. And every night afterwards, when he was all alone and there was no one to pretend for, he couldn't hold it in anymore.  
  
And the worse thing was that no matter what, the sorrow would be there again the next night. And the next...  
  
Because the next morning he would have to pretend all over again.  
  
"BREAKFAST IS READY!!"  
  
He sighed again and held his head. Amy's shrieking was enough to give anyone a headache, and he could hear Rouge in the bathroom across the hall snapping at Amy, who'd come to make sure she'd lived up to her reputation by deafening everyone in the providence.  
  
He walked out of his room, and prepared for another day of acting like nothing was wrong.  
  
Amy pounced on him with a hug the second he left his room, and Sonic stumbled. "Sonic! Good morning!!" She beamed. "Are you hungry? I made waffles!!"  
  
"I was gonna go out on my morning walk first...." Sonic trailed off. Amy made a pleading face.  
  
"Please, Sonic?" She leaned close to his face, her eyes large and puppyish. "Please please please please pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase??"  
  
"Alright, alright..." He groaned, rolling his eyes.  
  
Amy lightened up immediately, dragged him into the kitchen, and coaxed into him eating a platter full of waffles. Though she had recently given up on being Sonic's girlfriend, she still loved hanging around with him every chance she got, even if it meant she had to practically chain him to her to keep him from running away.  
  
Rouge finally survived her hangover, but when she walked into the dining room she froze as the smell of freshly cooked bacon wafted to her sensitive nostrils. Then she turned heel and dashed back to the bathroom, shoving Knuckles aside on the way.  
  
Knuckles shook his head slowly, trying to keep from laughing. He still had one more crazy week to spend here, since the Chaotix had promised to baby- sit the Master Emerald for him. A guy had to see his fiancee some of the time, didn't he?  
  
Although he'd put the trip to good use and had talked Rouge into agreeing to move in up on Angel Island. It was a rather heated subject between them. She'd often argued before that she wouldn't have anything to do up there while he was guarding the Emerald, but he'd convinced her through bribery mostly: there was a gem mine on the island.  
  
And with her shoes, all she had to do was kick and she'd get a fist-sized, uncut ruby.  
  
So of course that got her going...  
  
"Oh Rouge, I really am sorry..." Amy said, moving the bacon off the table as the disgruntled treasure hunter reappeared. "I forgot what bacon does to your condition."  
  
Did he mention Rouge was one month, two weeks pregnant?  
  
"It's okay, really..." Rouge answered, taking her spot beside Knuckles, who was hdden his laughter behind a large glove. She elbowed him hard, and a muffled yelp came from the Guardian.  
  
"Speaking of your condition..." Tails piped up. "It really is better if you didn't drink while you're expecting, Miss Rouge."  
  
"I know..." She groaned. "I know, I know...I just...can't help it!" She sighed and leaned her head on Knuckles' shoulder. "I see a drink and it's like it's calling to me...Sip me, Drink me, Chug me!"  
  
Everyone rolled their eyes.  
  
"Well," Sonic got up and picked up his dirty dishes. "I think I'll go on my walk, okay guys?"  
  
"Have fun..." Knuckles said. "...but uh, Sonic?"  
  
"Wha?" Sonic asked, putting his plate, cup, and silverware into the dishwasher that Amy had forced Tails to buy when she and Cream had moved in. A fire had destroyed Amy's house, and Cream's mom was out of town with Ivo. The two had finally resolved their differences, and it had been revealed, much to everyone's embarrassment, that Ivo was in fact Cream's father.*  
  
"Don't forget your shoes..." He had to duck seconds after finishing to avoid being speared by Sonic's fork.  
  
***  
  
Shadow was startled awake when the squirrel landed on his stomach, chattered loudly. He almost fell out of the tree. He shooed the squirrel away and looked up at the sun to discern what time it was. From the looks of it, it was still fairly early. Sonic should be up and about already, probably have even eaten breakfast.  
  
It was strange how he'd began telling times of day by matching them with what his blue double would most likely be doing right then. He really was becoming obsessed.  
  
Sonic should be taking his walk fairly soon...  
  
Shadow jerked up, realizing that by now, Sonic had probably already left! He left to his feet and moving as fast as he could, ran in the direction he knew Sonic usually took on his walks, towards Station Square, praying to everyone he could think of that Sonic hadn't decided for a change of scenery today.  
  
***  
  
It was fairly early, so there weren't many people out on the streets. That suited Sonic just fine. It meant he wouldn't have to worry about mobs of people annoying him. While they didn't come in the flocks they had before, there were sometimes people who couldn't help but run over to him and bug him for countless hours.  
  
He was walking down a part of the city that had yet to be fully lit by the sun's light, but was not dark enough for the street lights to have stayed on, giving it an almost gray color.  
  
He was thinking about nothing in particular when the blow hit him in the back of his head. It was so unexpected and so much force had been put behind it that Sonic staggered and fell, feeling very strong arms catch and hold him tightly. He smelled something similar to that damn alcohol that Rouge was always downing.  
  
Next thing his dazed mind, he'd been thrown into an alleyway. Blurred figures were standing over him, and one grabbed him roughly and slammed him into a wall. He choked and coughed, and booming, drunken laughter filled the alley.  
  
He felt someone pin his arms over his head, and he was flipped around to face away from the wall, toward his captors. He winced as his back came into hard contact with the wall, and he let a yelp of pain when he felt his arms being twisted behind him, afriad that at any minute they would break.  
  
"Let's see what the little rodent has to offer, eh boys?"  
  
Sonic's foggy eyes widened when he realized what the person meant, and just how bad of a situation he was in.  
  
He was in deep, deep trouble...  
  
________________________  
  
* = I read Jen Irwin's comic 'ROTFW,' and in it she comments on how it's always Cream's mom Ivo kidnaps and so on and so on. She has come to the conclusion that Sega-Ivo MUST be Cream's dad. And I, for one, find the sense in it.  
  
Sonic: 0_0  
  
*now human again, and all wet* What?  
  
Sonic: .....I hate you......a lot.....  
  
O.o ....keep that up and I'll make YOU the victim character in the 'The Author Adventures' comic I'm writing instead of Ivo...although you'll be in it anyway...whenever I get around to it...-.-  
  
ChaosHavoc: You mean when you learn to draw backgrounds and machines, right?  
  
Yeah, pretty much...  
  
Ivo: GAH!!! ALL YOU FANGIRLS ARE ALL ALIKE!!!  
  
That may be Ivo, but remember, I can always let my dad 'talk me into' writing that fic with Grunge in it. )  
  
Ivo: No! Please don't! I'll be good!! T.T  
  
Review guys! *sing-song* I'm waiting!!! 


	3. I'm Alive

Disclaimer: The story mine, characters aren't. Period.  
  
OMG!!! I'm on Strawberry's Quotes! *dances* What what!!  
  
Rouge: Technically, I'M on the Quotes.  
  
Shut up.  
  
Oh, and I'm seriously considering getting a DeviantArt profile. With all the poetry I've been writing lately and stuff, you know? And I've got some okay art, even if I don't have Photoshop...man I want Photoshop! .  
  
And, I've got a new muse! If you didn't know I had muses of my own, check my profile, I've got a list. ^-^  
  
And now, onward!!!  
  
________________________  
  
Chapter Three - I'm Alive  
  
________________________  
  
Shadow dashed from rooftop to rooftop, stopping briefly to catch his breath at well spaced intervals, before pushing on. The clouds had come together to blot out the sun that had started to shine, and the first drops of the forewarned shower were beginning to fall. Shadow however, took no notice of his quickly dampening fur, and the darkening sky. He kept going, determined to find his duplicate...  
  
Sonikku...  
  
He considered calling his name, but decided against it. As soon as he knew where he was, he could follow him, and Shadow wasn't sure he was ready to let Sonic and the others know he was alive...not just yet....  
  
He halted immediately when he heard the cry, swerving around to look off to his right, his ears automatically perking. Faint sounds of a scuffle, then another cry reached him and his mind was made up. He adjusted his course and sped off towards the source of the cries.  
  
A part of Shadow hoped he'd found Sonic at last, having given himself a pretty good fright over all the horrible that could be happening to his self-appointed charge. Another prayed to anyone he could think of that it wasn't Sonic he was rushing to help, for that would mean those cries of pain might have been his...  
  
He skidded to a stop as the roof he was on suddenly came to an end, and he found himself looking down upon an alleyway. There, held by two humans as a third advanced, was Sonic.  
  
Shadow assessed the situation quickly, taking in everything from the head wound Sonic had, to the faint smell of cheap alcohol. He didn't care what the men were doing, only that they were holding Sonic against his will. They had hurt Sonic...  
  
With a feral cry, he leapt from the building's roof, landing just behind the third human, his back to him. He whipped around and his fist buried itself into the man's back, a crunching sound following soon after.  
  
The two others saw this, and had they been sober, probably would've run away. In their drunken stupidity however, they advanced. Shadow grinned, and dashed towards the first one, hitting him in the stomach, then knocking him out of the alleyway. The first he'd dispatched he flung after him. Then he rounded on the last.  
  
This one's intoxicated mind seemed to be realizing that he couldn't possibly win against the dark hedgehog. He made a break for the exit. Shadow let him go. Had he not been so worried about Sonic at the time, he might have gone after the humans and given the beating they truly deserved, drunk or not.  
  
He turned back to look at Sonic's fallen figure.  
  
The blue hedgehog had pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, and was staring through the now pounding rain at the blurred figure not ten feet away from him. He couldn't tear his eyes away, and didn't dare blink for fear of him no longer being there.  
  
"Is...is it you?" He whispered. The figure frowned and advanced, kneeling beside the dazed hero.  
  
"Who else would it be?" He asked, and Sonic felt faint with relief.  
  
"Alive...you're...alive..." He stared, then finally blinked, opening his eyes slowly afterwards, not sure.  
  
Shadow was still there.  
  
Sonic gave a cry of sorrow, disbelief, succor, love, pain, and fear all in one, and threw his arms around Shadow's waist, burying his face into the white tuft of fur on his lost one's chest, sobbing heavily.  
  
"You're alive..." The phrase echoed from the hysterical furry, and Shadow gently embraced him back, knowing that the blue hedgehog needed to be comforted.  
  
"Shh..shh...Sonikku, it's alright..." He caressed the weeping teen.  
  
"Shadow..." Sonic whispered, feeling his consciousness fading, half from hysteria and the rest from the stinging pain emitted from his head wound.  
  
"Sleep well, Sonikku..." He gathered the hedgehog and made sure he could hold him comfortably before standing. He didn't care now if the others saw him. Sonic needed him...  
  
________________________  
  
Yeah! A short chapter, but a chapter nonetheless! Yippe! *dances*  
  
R&R! 


	4. I Love You, Didn't You Know?

Disclaimer: No I don't own them...haven't we been through this? I could've sworn.....  
  
I just watched the final episode of the Shadow Saga in Sonic X. While it was in Japanese, most of it I was able to discern most of what was happening through body language and that Japanese for Dummies book I got for Christmas. *sniffles* I can't believe it! They did it AGAIN!!!!!  
  
Shadow: Did what?  
  
*whispers in his ear*  
  
Shadow: *eyes go large and round* They didn't....?  
  
They did.  
  
Shadow: AH!!! THEY PROMISED THEY WOULDN'T DO THAT AGAIN!! THEY LIED!! ARGH!!!  
  
ChaosHavoc: Personally, I never get tired of seeing the scene where Sonic just hands your bracelet over to some random person. It means the Chaotix are showing soon.  
  
i_i Why can't they think up a new way to get rid of him?! *wails* I just wish they'd actually show the scene where he falls...  
  
Shadow: Why?! That would mean I was really gone!  
  
________________________  
  
Chapter Four - I Love You, Didn't You Know?  
  
________________________  
  
He was warm, and safe.  
  
But he wasn't very comfortable. Something tight was spread across his chest, making it almost impossible to breathe. A scratchy cloth of some kind, with a duplicate of it wrapped around his head so securely that it felt as though the person who put it there had been trying to crush his skull and pierce his brain with the leftover shards of bone.  
  
Everything, from his legs to his nose ached, and he could feel, rather than see, the deep, throbbing gash behind his left ear. Whatever painkiller they'd dosed him with must have worn off, since he could feel a slightly numb, but existing twinge from that area.  
  
His legs felt remarkably stiff, and he knew all at once that someone had tucked a thin blanket firmly around him. Chances were, it was Rouge.  
  
Sonic opened his eyes slowly, then snapped them shut with a groan. The light was too bright for his waking eyes, and the severe headache was beginning to fight its way to the forefront of his attention. He groaned and let his eyes open again, squinting through the painful glare that had blinded him seconds before.  
  
He was in his own room. The light was the one on his bedside dresser, the blanket and bed were the familiar ones he'd always known. The window off to the side still had its curtains opened from when he'd promised to himself that he'd find Shadow again for perhaps the hundredth time to keep his spirits up, to make sure he'd still believed.  
  
His faith had been wavering, but his longing had grown.  
  
Sonic's eyes opened with a jolt when he thought about Shadow. He'd seen him! Seen him in the alleyway! Or had that been a dream? Had he hit his head or something and dreamed it all?  
  
A small cooing sound brought him out of his thoughts, and he left his head roll slowly to the side away from the light.  
  
A jet-black hedgehog, with blood-red streaks, had fallen asleep, kneeling against the bed, his hands wrapped around Sonic's own, his head lain to the side inches away. Sonic felt his cheeks catch fire as the sleeping bio- hog's hand tightened around his.  
  
Had Shadow stayed by him this whole time?  
  
The midnight hedgehog mumbled something and stirred, his black eyelids pulling back slowly to reveal the dark ruby gems, still engulfed in the calm pool of sleep. His tired eyes traveled to Sonic and then widened  
  
Sonic knew already that his blush was full-blown.  
  
Shadow peered up at him, and began rubbing the sleep out of his exhausted eyes. A smile was creeping across his face and he gently let his other hand wrap itself around and squeeze Sonic's, which made the sapphire hero flare up all the more.  
  
"Ohayo, Sonikku..." Shadow murmured, standing up and reaching behind him to pull the chair away from Sonic's desk, before plopping down into it heavily. He grinned at Sonic. "Never seen that shade of red before...what's it called?"  
  
Sonic looked down, trying to hide his flushed face. Shadow reached out and brushed a stray quill back into its place, and Sonic jerked away, startled. Shadow raised a questioning eyebrow, but let his arm drop, the comforting smile lingering.  
  
Sonic began to push himself up slowly, before Shadow's hand stopped him.  
  
"I wouldn't. Rouge said you'll get one heck of a headache." Shadow warned.  
  
Sonic frowned. "How long have I been here?" Shadow let his head lean for a moment, while he thought.  
  
"Two days, give or take. Rouge kept shooting a bunch of junk in you, spouting on about infections." He shrugged. "Knuckles got a serious kick from you, you know."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You were having a nightmare yesterday. Went nuts in your sleep and started screaming like madmen had leased the devil himself on you. And when we held you down, you caught Knuckles in the stomach." He grinned. "Later he said, and I quote, 'Thank Aurora he didn't go one inch farther down, or I'd have had to snap his neck.'"  
  
Sonic winced. "I'll have to apologize later for that..."  
  
Shadow rolled his eyes.  
  
For the first time he looked at the world beyond the window, finding himself staring at a cloudy gray that seemed to stretch on and on. It looked as though it was swirling all around him, matching his confusion perfectly...  
  
"Shadow?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What'd you tell them?"  
  
Shadow looked at him, as though studying the blue hero. "I told them we met while it was raining, didn't recognize each other, freaked, and attacked. Told them you got all those scars and stuff from me, and that I'd almost killed you before I realized who you were. And that I'd looked up your address in a phone book."  
  
Sonic nodded slowly, accepting the tale as satisfactory, though he didn't like the whole 'him getting beaten by Shadow thing.' But of course, his friends wouldn't believe he'd won if Shadow had to drag him in here unconscious.  
  
Sonic suddenly found himself sorely tempted to ask Shadow where he'd been all that time, but decided that it was better he didn't. Shadow would tell when he wanted to, and Sonic wouldn't press him.  
  
"Sonic? Are you okay?"  
  
Sonic struggled to pull himself back to the real world. "Yeah...I just...I just need to think..." He sighed, and felt a shiver go up his spine. 'At least I'm not blushing anymore...'  
  
He pushed himself into an awkward, leaning/sitting up position with the pillow mostly supporting him. Shadow watched him, then helped the struggling hedgehog obtain a comfortable bearing that didn't make him dizzy. Sonic could feel his face heating up again when Shadow's hand brushed his shoulder.  
  
"Um...Sha--?"  
  
"If you need any help thinking, I could get you through it a little faster..." He leaned close to Sonic, who felt his face going aflame again. Shadow's hand curled around Sonic's waist and gently tugged him upright, so that they were slightly pressed against each other in a tender embrace.  
  
He gave a startled gasp when Shadow's lips connected with his.  
  
It was a brief meeting, over almost as soon as it had begun, and yet Sonic felt that, had he been standing, he would've been knocked of his feet by it's force. His cheeks were burning so badly when they broke apart that he thought it a miracle that he didn't just go up in smoke and ash right then.  
  
Instead, he teetered and fell forward, ending up leaning against Shadow's chest, gasping heavily.  
  
Shadow, worried, held him close. "Did that help?"  
  
"A little..." Sonic murmured. "And you went and made me dizzy again..." He sighed shakily.  
  
"Well..." Shadow trailed off thoughtfully, before pulling Sonic up again, and leaning the gasping furry all the way against him. "Maybe doing it again will make it better, ne?"  
  
This time, when Sonic felt Shadow's lips against his, he let himself press back eagerly. Shadow smirked against him, and Sonic gasped in shock when he felt one of Shadow hands stroke his side. Shadow raided his mouth in a second.  
  
Sonic groaned loudly and let Shadow have his way.  
  
"Ahem...?"  
  
Both pulled away slowly, unwilling to let the moment end. They let their eyes drift to the door where Rouge was standing, or rather leaning against the doorframe, with her arms crossed, a triumphant grin unfolding across her muzzle.  
  
"Didn't recognize each other?" She asked, an eyebrow quirked. Sonic shifted uncomfortably. Shadow gave her an icy glare, and she threw up her hands.  
  
"Okay! Okay, I'm so sorry!" She disappeared from the doorway in a instant. The moment she was gone, Sonic grabbed Shadow and pulled him back into the heated kiss, answering his midnight rival's invasion with one of his own. Moans filled the room, and the couple was so intensive with what they were doing that they didn't realize that the scuffling sounds they heard in the background were their friends coming to look in the doorway until they heard their voices.  
  
"See? Just like I said!"  
  
"Wow..." Knuckles' deep tenor came, followed by Tails.  
  
"They're really getting into it, aren't they?"  
  
Amy piped up. "Do they even know we're here?"  
  
"I'd doubt it..." Rouge answered. Sonic choose this time to let a loud moan rumble from deep in his throat.  
  
"Whoa..." They all breathed together.  
  
"What's going on?!" Cream asked sleepily, probably from somewhere in the hall.  
  
"Nothing!" Amy and Tails yelped together, and they could be heard trying to usher the six-year-old back to bed.  
  
"Come on, you. Bed time!"  
  
"But I don't wanna-"  
  
"Let's go, kiddo. You're too young for this." A scoff, from Knuckles it sounded like.  
  
"What are they doing?"  
  
"They're making-out, Cream."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Ask your mom in four or five years, okay?"  
  
Shadow laughed in his throat, but didn't break contact with Sonic. Sonic breathed in through his nose, and groaned as Shadow's hand, the one not around his waist, ruffled the tan fur on his chest.  
  
"That's it! I've seen enough!" Knuckles sounded slightly elated, almost drunk. "I need a shower..." His footsteps faded.  
  
"Wait for me!" Rouge called after him. She returned her attention to the couple. "Shadow?"  
  
Shadow opened one eye slowly and looked at the white bat. He severed the kiss, leaving his sapphire koi panting in his arms. Then he turned his head to give Rouge his full attention.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Be careful with Sonic, okay? No rough stuff." She winked. "He's still got a concussion." She closed the door as she left.  
  
Shadow grinned down at his still completely out-of-breath partner, who was clutching him firmly, trying to stay upright, obviously still suffering lightheadedness.  
  
"Did you hear that, Sonikku? I've got to be careful with you..."  
  
Sonic laughed haughtily, before reaching up to bury his hand in Shadow's quills. "I'm not injured THAT bad..." Then, with a strong tug, he locked their lips again for the fourth time that hour.  
  
________________________  
  
O.o Okay, I've scared myself. This is what happens when my mom lets me drink soda and coffee in one day, after having chocolate. I almost typed a lemon there. Whew...  
  
Shadow: o.o  
  
Sonic: o.o  
  
Guys? Hey....guys? You okay?  
  
The Nameless Muse: I think they've gone into shock... o.O  
  
Oh...geez...oops.  
  
This might be ths last chapter of a story, or the beginning of a long adventure. I must brood upon this...although you could always bribe me with reviews? *innocent grin* I love you! 


	5. Who is She?

Disclaimer: Man, I hate this part so much!! . They're NOT mine!!!  
  
(Long rant ahead; skip if you want)  
  
A note to my readers: I feel that in the past year or so (has it been so long already?), I have matured greatly, thanks to you at FF.net. Before I hated romance, until I read the Inu-Yasha fic, known as Starlight and Shadows. I highly recommend it, for she is my goddess of inspiration. (And no, I didn't take the almost raped idea from her; I asked my mom what she thought was something really horrible for me to write about. She said 'being covered in cockroaches, or getting raped...by cockroaches.' You get rid of the roaches, and there's a pretty good idea. Sides, I'd noticed that no one's posted a fic I've read where SONIC gets raped.)  
  
Anyhoo, after that, though I loved romance, I couldn't stand same-sex coupling. In fact, I probably would've flamed every one I saw barbarically, bad grammar and all, if I hadn't been brought up better than that. I'm glad I didn't. I stumbled through a lot of fics, and when I found myself here, I also came to feel a growing affection for couples of all kinds. I mean, why hate when you can congratulate, you know?  
  
You guys should thank CM02, Charizard, Yuzuriha Nekoi, Indilee, and so many other wonderful authors, whom I cannot name, or this would be a chapter in itself, for slowly, but surely, molding me into a much more tolerate and caring person then I once was. Love ya! ^.~  
  
______________________  
  
Chapter Five - Who is She?  
  
______________________  
  
The gray fog of that evening had parted for the first time in days. A clear, black night brightened only by a full moon that blared its own symphony in its illumination. The majestic glow fell upon the lone figure by the window, a black hedgehog, his crimson streaks reflecting the dazzling moonlight so as to give him an almost ethereal aura, his scarlet eyes shining just as bright, if not more so.  
  
Shadow breathed deeply, taking in the night air, remembering a history lesson his creator had once given him. About how, in ancient times, humans had believed the dark air of the night to be poisonous, and if breathed in, could kill a person in moments. He himself laughed at the idea.  
  
'It's strange how superstitious humans are...' He thought, leaning onto the sill of the open window, watching as lazy clouds drifted across the sea of the sky, and stars swam in and out of his sight.  
  
Behind him, Sonic slept in a drug-induced slumber. Rouge had insisted on giving him more pain-killers and medication before bed, and Amy had pressured him into eating 'some real food.'  
  
Shadow chuckled softly at the thought, then paused, wondering when he'd become so much more light-hearted...  
  
'Perhaps back at ARK...?' He pondered, looking down at a gloveless hand, flexing the slender, black-furred fingers.  
  
Sonic had changed him, that much was clear. How or when wasn't in truth clear to him. He'd never really dwelled on the question, preferring to stick to what he was sure of: His promise to Maria, Sonic's needs....  
  
But his promise to his deceased friend was fulfilled. He'd saved the Earth and all, so that left only Sonic...  
  
"Shadow...?"  
  
He turned to look behind him, surprised. Rouge had told him that the narcotics would have Sonic knocked out for most of the night, if not well into the morning.  
  
But Sonic was still asleep, curled beneath his warm blankets, lost to the world and its shadows.  
  
He paused, wondering if he'd been hearing things, though he'd never known himself to get jumpy when it was dark and he was alone. He usually thrived at this time of night, when the world was quiet and he was isolated.  
  
"Shadow...?" He whipped back to the window, and there, floating on the other side, was an ANGEL!!  
  
Her golden hair curled around her face, illuminating flawless, pale skin. Large blue eyes were staring at him, and white wings that sprouted from her back held her aloft. A light blue dress swirled gently around her knees thanks to a chilling night breeze, but she herself seemed above and beyond physical discomfort, untouched by the cold of the world around her.  
  
Only one name came to his shocked mind as he tried to make sense of what he was seeing...  
  
"Maria?"  
  
The angel smiled, and placed her hand gently on his. Though he felt no warmth, like those of the living, he felt something like the brush of a feather running along his hand.  
  
"It has been a long time Shadow...too long..." She looked beyond him, at Sonic, and her smile grew. "I see you've found him yourself?"  
  
Shadow was still too far gone to speak, still beyond words as he stared at all her glory. She laughed, and it seemed to echo around him like thousands of little tingling bells.  
  
"This is nothing Shadow, don't gawk. You should see some of the other angels..."  
  
He managed a weak grin. "Are you...?"  
  
"Dead, um duh." She rolled her eyes. "Still asking for the obvious, eh?" She patted him on the head, before floating past him into the room to rest beside Sonic. As she peered down at the blue hedgehog, and a thoughtful look crossed over her features.  
  
"But, I'm sorry to say Shadow, that I didn't come for pleasantries..."  
  
"What for then?" He asked, crossing over to her.  
  
"There is a danger coming Shadow, one that not even you can face alone..." She turned to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "You must stay with Sonic and protect him, because she shall not rest until he is dead. Do you promise?"  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"Promise Shadow, or Sonikku is as good as dead!"  
  
His ears folded back. "I promise, of course! Anything for you and Sonikku, but what is so dangerous? Who is she?"  
  
Maria's eyes lowered and she shook her head. "I don't have long, but I can tell you this: She has no name but what you give her, and she will twist your mind and memories to suit herself. She will lie and trick you, but you cannot let her do so. And you cannot let her get Sonic..."  
  
"Mmm..." Sonic's eyes fluttered open, and in a second, Maria disappeared in a flurry of golden and white sparkles. Shadow jumped in surprise, barely catching himself before he fell. After righting himself, he realized that Sonic had rolled over and dozed off again.  
  
He looked around, almost expecting Maria to appear again, but she was gone. He let his gaze drift to the innocent full moon as a million questions flew through his mind, one of which stood out amongst all the others.  
  
'Who is she?'  
  
***  
  
She smiled, hiding in the black clouds that shielded the stars from sight, her black wings drawn tightly to her, for unlike Maria, she knew and acknowledged the cold. But her smile held, even in the chilling, thin air of this altitude, for she knew that He had been made aware of her presence.  
  
'I did not think she would leave this alone...after all, she is as at stake as they are...'  
  
She watched him come to the window and close it, pausing before he did so to look about one last time, then shutting it with a 'click.' She giggled, wondering if deep in the back of his mind, he thought that little sheet of glass would protect him and his koi from her.  
  
"Don't worry, little hedgehog..." She whispered. "You'll know me soon enough." And with the passing of her dark cloud, she was gone.  
  
______________________  
  
Wow, I scared myself! O.o *does victory sign* Alright! A plot has been established!  
  
As to a recent review, no I'm not a StarFox fan; I've never heard of it! Oo Don't that beat all? But, I've decided to do a little researching and see if I do like it... *types in 'What is StarFox' on MSN*  
  
Computer: What is Starfox?! WHAT IS STARFOX?! What's WRONG with you?! Are you STUPID?! Don't you read the friggin' PAPERS?!  
  
...I live in Kentucky....  
  
Computer: Oh...okay... *search page comes up for 'What is StarFox'*  
  
^-^ Doncha just love how understanding people are nowadays? Review! 


	6. Sleep Attack!

Disclaimer: No, Sonic and them aren't mine. Just the story. You steal, you die! *sigh* I'm gonna strangle whoever thought these stupid things up...  
  
Please give a warm round of applause to my sister, ChaosHavoc!!  
  
Audience: *lots of cheers, claps, and whistles*  
  
Random person: Why are we clapping for her? It's YOUR fic...  
  
O.o Why you ask? Because she is my dear sister, without whom this fic would not have all the cute kissing scenes, the ones of the present and future! Because she is my inspiration! And because she promised to help me with the more graphic stuff to come in this fic... (ex: blood, gore, actual rape (BIG MAYBE), fight scenes, lemon (MORE MAYBE), etc. etc.)  
  
Audience: Ooooooohhhhhhhh  
  
So applaud her!!!!  
  
Audience: *more claps, cheers and whistles*  
  
Warning: Some bad language ahead...mostly from Rouge, Knuckles, and Sonic...  
  
_________________________  
  
Chapter Six - Sleep Attack!  
  
_________________________  
  
The next was bright and beautiful, with a clear, promising sky, and gentle warm winds that made the leaves dance in exaggerated patterns, and the grass look like the waves of an emerald green ocean. Birds were out early, chirping in a sweet song to welcome back the warmth they'd been waiting through the dismal cold for. The morning's tranquility was broken by the shout of a rather angry white bat...  
  
"SONIC TAKESHI HEDGEHOG!! GET YOUR ASS BACK IN THAT BED!!!"  
  
The blue hedgehog dashed out the screen door leading to the small landing that stretched over the beach, in a distorted panic. He barely made to the rail, and clung there, gasping for breath, knowing that Rouge was only seconds behind.  
  
"But Rouge, I'm better! Really!" His eyes widened as Rouge came out, face a perfect example of Female Fury. Behind her trotted Knuckles, a deeply-set frown on his muzzle, obviously there to drag Sonic back to his sheeted prison...  
  
"Don't give me that! You're not better until I say so, and not a moment before!" She grabbed his arm just above his elbow and yanked him back into the house, him protesting the whole way.  
  
"Come on, Rouge! It's nice day! At least let me SIT outside?!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"But Rouge-"  
  
She whirled on him, seething. "Shut your mouth, hedgehog, before I tear it off!" She dragged him towards the room, but he ripped his arm out of her grasp, and turned to run before she caught him. Trouble was he'd forgotten someone else was present.  
  
"KNUCKLES!!" Sonic yelled as the echidna slung him over his shoulder. "Put me down dammit!!!  
  
"Sorry, hedgehog." The scarlet Guardian answered, sounding fairly honest, following Rouge down the hall to the medical closet, where Rouge kept all the first aid supplies, and other such things. "I feel for you, but it's for the best..."  
  
"Traitor!!!"  
  
Rouge opened the closet, and rustled through a few boxes before coming out with a needle and some sedatives.  
  
"Put him down, Knuckles. I need his arm."  
  
Knuckles set the hedgehog's feet on the floor, and pinned him soundly. Sonic however, refused to hold still so Rouge could give him the shot. He struggled and kicked, even snapped furiously to keep Rouge and her needle away.  
  
"Hold him tighter!"  
  
"Why don't YOU try holding him! It's like trying to pin down Espio!"  
  
As the two wrestled with their unwilling patient, Shadow stuck his head into the hall from Sonic's room, quills mussed and eyes blurry.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Good! Shadow, lend a hand!" Rouge growled angrily, trying to pin Sonic's legs behind Knuckles's without hindering the Guardian's balance. She was failing miserably. "He won't stay still...AH!!"  
  
Sonic had succeeded in kicking the needle out of Rouge's hand so that it was embedded in the carpet. One well aimed kick and he could inject the sedative into the floor instead of himself, meaning Rouge would have to let go to get more, and he could fight alone with Knuckles. His chances of escaping the house today were looking up.  
  
Until Shadow interfered...  
  
The black hedgehog walked around the struggling three, reached in, cupped Sonic's chin, yanked him forward, and gave him a soul-searing kiss. The feel of Shadow's lips strong against his own made the hero's resistance immediately fail, and he went almost limp in Shadow's arms. Rouge saw the open window, grabbed the needle, rubbed a little alcohol on Sonic's upper arm, and gave him the shot. The hedgehog was too deep in the kiss to protest now.  
  
Shadow released his koi, and Sonic stumbled backwards, only to be caught by the echidna he'd been fighting off earlier. His eyes, first stupefied by the kiss, were glazing over as the sedative began taking effect.  
  
"Bastard..." He grumbled, as Knuckles dragged him into his room and hoisted him onto his bed. Rouge followed, smoothing out her mussed fur, and Shadow trailed after, a smug grin on his face.  
  
As Rouge tucked the covers around his already long-gone body, Sonic glared at Shadow as angrily as his relaxing muscles would allow. The bio-hog paid him no mind, and busied himself flattening his koi's wayward quills.  
  
"I hate you..." The barely conscious hedgehog slurred, his eyelids starting to slip down as he struggled to stay awake.  
  
"Yeah well, if I were you, I'd hate me too. But I'm not, so I don't." He grinned cheekily and bent down over the drowsy hero, whose harsh glare was softening with sleepiness. "Now shut your mouth and go to sleep." He gave Sonic a quick kiss and walked away. Sonic was in another drugged sleep before he closed the door.  
  
Rouge and Knuckles were waiting in the hall for him.  
  
"Nice trick." The Guardian commented, an eye ridge raised ever so slightly. Rouge nodded her agreement and Shadow shrugged.  
  
"I wasn't positive it'd work, but that's usually Sonic's reaction to a kiss..." He turned and began walking to the kitchen. The others followed him.  
  
"Any kiss, or just yours?" Rouge grinned.  
  
Shadow rounded on her. "Like I'll let Sonic kiss anyone else?!"  
  
"Aww," Amy sighed, setting the table. "Not even me?"  
  
Shadow rolled his eyes and passed her. As he reached for the food she just prepared, she grabbed his arm and shook her finger at him.  
  
"Ah ah ah! Go sit at the table. I'll serve the food." She gently shooed him out of the kitchen. She turned to Cream, who'd been up early, helping her. "Do you think you can take this into Sonic's room so when he wakes up he won't be too hungry?" At Cream's eager nod, Amy handed her a small tray with a metal lid on it to keep whatever food there was inside warm, and sent the young rabbit on her way.  
  
***  
  
She glided down to the window sill gently, a dark cloud spreading its shadow over the world by blocking the sun as she did so. Her giant, feathery wings were spread wide, making her seem larger than she really was. She passed through the wall of the house without trouble and stood in Sonic's room.  
  
She lingered beside his bed, looking down at the sleeping form.  
  
'So fragile...so small...I can almost see why he loves you...you're just like her...weak...'  
  
She let a hand brush over his forehead, and the hedgehog murmured something in his sleep and shifted, turning his face towards her. She wonderingly drew a long fingernail across his cheek, and a small whimper emitted from him.  
  
A smile crept onto her face, and she let a hand go down to his throat, where she began to apply pressure until he first began to choke, then thrash wildly, trying to loosen her grip so he could breathe. She pulled him upright watching as he squirmed and fought weakly for air, trying desperately to throw off the drug's effects so he could battle for his life properly.  
  
The door opening surprised her, and she jerked back, connecting eyes with a small girl rabbit holding a tray. The girl stared in shock at her, at first not fully accessing the danger she was in. She dropped Sonic immediately and advanced on the girl, determined to silence her before she could--  
  
"AAAHHH!!!"  
  
-scream...  
  
Cream's outcry, and the rattling echo of the dish she'd dropped, brought everyone running, but only Shadow got there in time to see her before she vanished.  
  
A blue knee-length dress, bright blue eyes, golden hair...and she was gone...  
  
Cream was on the floor crying loudly. Amy comforted her, while Rouge and Shadow worried over Sonic, sending Knuckles to fetch some towels, because the recently awakened hedgehog was coughing horribly, and Rouge was sure if he kept it up, he'd hack up some blood.  
  
Shadow cradled his injured koi to his chest, mentally scolding himself for not staying with Sonic like he'd promised he would. He'd keep a closer eye on him now; that...thing wouldn't catch himself alone or defenseless like this again...  
  
Sonic coughed loudly, and clutched Shadow to him, whimpering soundly, and Shadow tightened his hold on Sonic, making sure to give him enough lax to breathe properly.  
  
Cream was still sitting frightened on the floor, but now Rouge and Tails were both seeing to her. Knuckles set the towels beside Shadow and told Rouge he was going outside to check if whatever it was that had attacked Sonic and Cream was really gone.  
  
He returned in a few seconds, having only found a huge, black feather anywhere around. Shadow bowed his head and tried to concentrate his thoughts on Sonic, but finding it almost impossible since his brain was buzzing like crazy with millions of new questions...  
  
'How can she look like Maria...?"  
  
_________________________  
  
Ah, a sixth chapter! ^-^ And my reviews are in the FORTIES!!!! *dances a mix of the Swim, Roller Coaster, Moonwalk, C-Walk, and Egyptian style*  
  
Nameless Muse: O.o Right......  
  
*peace sign* Next stop: FIFTIES!! OH HAY OH!!!! *dance dance dance*  
  
ChaosHavoc: Ah, the ghetto-ness of farmer Kentucky... *shakes head sadly* 


	7. Coming Home

Disclaimer: I accept my fate...I do not own Sonic or any of the others...and I never will...man, Fate's just plain cruel!  
  
*singing to herself* I got 53 reviews! I got 53 reviews!! Wheee! ^_~  
  
I'm starting to see what Strawberry Hedgehog is saying when she says she's getting a big head! I'm swelling here, so she must have an ego the size of a hot-air balloon! O.o  
  
Shadow: AGH!!!  
  
O.o What?  
  
Shadow: GET THEM AWAY!!! *runs*  
  
O.o' ???????????  
  
*meerkats march in, singing that evil song*  
  
Meerkats: Sing the ballad of Fearless Buzz! Bravest meerkat there ever was! Said no meerkat should have to hide! Wiped his paws off and went outside--  
  
AAAHHH!!! GET IT OUT!! IT'S IN MY MIIIIIIIND!!! *runs*  
  
And now, the installment, cause I know you guys are just dying to read it!  
  
______________________  
  
Chapter Seven - Coming Home  
  
______________________  
  
He opened his eyes slowly, only to find himself looking at the coarse pattern of his blanket, faint light shining through, diluted by the fabric. He lingered underneath the cover for awhile, contemplating whether or not to get up. He could already hear the others bustling about in the kitchen to make breakfast.  
  
Slowly Sonic poked his head out from the warmth of his blanket to face the morning sun. He squinted around, and reached up to push away the covers, then realized that there was an arm wrapped tightly around his waist. He also took that time to note he was pulled up to a warm body, his back against their chest.  
  
Sonic stifled a giggle, realizing Shadow had cuddled up to him in his sleep again. The black hedgehog in question had his forehead buried in the meeting place of Sonic's neck with his warm back.  
  
Sonic rolled onto his back and Shadow adjusted to the new position by placing his head on the hero's tan chest. He looked adorable when he was fast asleep. But Sonic's grumbling stomach reminded the hero of more...pressing matters.  
  
Shadow could sleep later.  
  
Sonic poked Shadow gently in the shoulder, and the hedgehog snuggled closer, trying to ignore the vexation. Sonic took hold of his shoulder then, and shook him, just hard enough to knock him out of his little dreamworld.  
  
Shadow groaned and pulled away from Sonic, curling up under the warmth of the discarded blanket.  
  
Sonic rolled his eyes, knowing Shadow could sleep for hours after noon if left alone. But he, on the other hand, was hungry....  
  
He shoved himself off the bed and used the bedside dresser to keep steady, teetering dangerously. After being drugged repeatedly, and being practically everything but stapled to the bed, he'd almost forgotten how to use his legs, and what walking, let alone running, had been like.  
  
He was just ready to venture away from the dresser when a black furred hand shot out from under the cover of the bed and dragged him back under with a yelp. Sonic found himself pressed snugly against Shadow's chest, his captor nuzzling the side of his throat, occasionally nibbling.  
  
'This is nice....' Sonic relaxed into his doppleganger's grasp, letting him have his fun, even contemplating going back to sleep...  
  
At that, his stomach gave a betrayed growl, and a stab of hunger hit him.  
  
Though he hated to lose the moment, Sonic decided that food was the more important priority once again, and delivered a sharp jab to Shadow's side. Shadow lurched back and glared at Sonic, who returned the look with equal force.  
  
"Breakfast. Now."  
  
Shadow sighed, and helped his koi out of bed muttering about how all he wanted was five minutes of uninterrupted sleep. Sonic laughed.  
  
"Five minutes? You'd go on for five days if I let you."  
  
Shadow rolled his eyes. "But you just can't seem to, can you? Between your snoring and poking, I might as well give up the concept of a good night's sleep!"  
  
"I do not snore."  
  
"Yeah, I wouldn't really call it snoring either...more like a train knocked off its tracks..."  
  
"When did you hear a train?"  
  
"Well...you were confined to your bed...soooo...."  
  
"You went out without me, didn't you?" Sonic glared at him suspiciously.  
  
"Well...I wouldn't call it without you...I had you in my heart..." An innocent grin.  
  
"Ooohh, when I get my running legs back-"  
  
"-you'll still have a concussion."  
  
Sonic froze at the sound of Rouge's angry voice.  
  
She was sitting in the stuffed chair beside where the hall opened into the living room, glaring up at the two, still holding the newspaper she'd been reading only moments before. Sonic yelped and hid behind Shadow, peeking out beyond his koi's shoulder at the treasure hunter. Shadow sighed and shook his head slowly, half embarrassed that Sonic had defeated him in battle so many times, and yet was so terrified of Rouge...  
  
Though at times, she was pretty scary...  
  
"Heh..you said they were close Rouge, but I didn't think that they'd be THAT close..."  
  
Shadow's ears pricked and he looked toward the kitchen. Leaning against the wall, in the normal clothes Cream's mother forced him to wear, sipping a can of Dr. Pepper from the fridge, an eyebrow raised, a smirk growing slowly beneath his mustache, was none other than Dr. Ivo Julian Robotnik, now Kintobor, since Cream's mom had forced him to change it back.  
  
"Shut up, Ivo." Sonic grumbled, stepping out from behind Shadow arms crossing. Suddenly his eyes went large. "Wait a minute...if you're here...that means..." The color drained from his face.  
  
"Takeshi-chan!!!*" Suddenly Shadow was engulfed in a bone-crushing hug. Instinctively, the bio-hog struggled, but Cream's mother had not, unlike him, been caught off guard, making her grip fairly impossible to break. Sonic watched his counterpart struggle, and considered pointing out that Sonic, himself, was not the one whom the maternal rabbit was hugging.**  
  
But then again, he did like breathing...  
  
"Oh, Takeshi-chan! You dyed your fur! It used to be so fluffy and soft, and now it's all hard and mean!" At this she put him at arms' length, though her grip stayed as powerful as ever. "And your eyes! You used to have such pretty green eyes, but look at them now! They 're red, and they look so CRUEL!!!!" She had been stretching Shadow's face as she said that, so she could better examine his face and comment on how vicious 'Takeshi-chan' had become in her absence.  
  
"My poor, poor Takeshi-chan!!" She engulfed Shadow in another hug.  
  
Now Shadow had been taking her mistake as calmly as one could expect, especially since a strange rabbit had plucked him up and half-strangled him to death, obviously believing him to be Sonic, as the hedgehog she really wanted hug was laughing behind his hand. While it pleased him that Sonic was happy, the whole laugh-cause-Shadow's-in-pain thing wasn't something he was enjoying.  
  
"GET THIS CRAZY WOMAN OFF ME!!!" He yelled, startling Cream's mom into loosening her hold and dropping him. Shadow rubbed his cheek where she'd stretched it, grumbling.  
  
"And the name is Shadow, NOT 'Takeshi-chan!'" He crossed his arms and glared.  
  
Cream's mother's hands flew to her mouth, then she turned to glare at Ivo. "You SEE?! He's obviously still pining over that 'Shadow' person! 'Leave him be, he'll be fine!' I told you we should've found him a therapist! You can't expect Takeshi-chan to have gone through all you did to him and not be scarred in some small way at least!!"  
  
A small cough came from her other side, and Cream's mom paused, and looked.  
  
Sonic waved back at her.  
  
Immediately, she swerved to look down at Shadow who was still on the floor, glaring up at her. She blinked and her mind tried to grasp why it was seeing double.  
  
"Takeshi-chan indeed." Shadow snorted, pushing himself to his feet.  
  
Cream's mother stared a little longer and then looked at Ivo. "This...this is...?" Ivo nodded, the grin from earlier still on. Cream's mother looked down at Shadow, blinking.  
  
"So..this is him? He so..." She leaned in close, her eyes suddenly searching.  
  
Then she reached out and dragged him into another hug. "He's ADORABLE!!!"  
  
"AGH!!" Shadow yelped, trying to pry her off, only succeeding in turning around in her arms. She had him about foot off the ground, and Shadow could hear tellatale cracking from his back.  
  
"He's so cute!"  
  
"First I'm cruel, and now I'm CUTE?!"  
  
Cream's mom wasn't listening. "It'll have to be May of course." She said, thoughtfully. "Early summer or late spring's always the best time, so it won't be too hot or cold, and the flowers are in bloom...now the real question is, which one would wear the dress...."  
  
"DRESS?!" Shadow yelped, fighting to get her to drop him.  
  
"Or we could just have one wear a white tux...maybe a veil..."  
  
"AHHH!! Make her put me down!!"  
  
Ivo laughed and took another swig off his DP. Cream's mom froze and she stared at Ivo. He looked back, then looked down at his soda, slowly understanding the lady rabbit's glare.  
  
"Uh-oh..."  
  
"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT DRINKING THOSE BEFORE BREAKFAST?!"  
  
"Now, darling..."  
  
"DON'T YOU 'DARLING' ME!!!"  
  
"Honey, please, be rational..."  
  
"DON'T TRY TO TALK YOUR WAY OUT OF IT, MISTER!"  
  
"Peaches, dear, please calm down...?"  
  
"CALM?! I AM CALM!! WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM?! ANGRY?! I'LL SHOW YOU ANGRY!!"  
  
"Let's just talk this over..."  
  
Rouge got out of her chair, folding her newspaper, and setting it down. "I think I'll go get something out of the pantry. The kitchen'll be a war zone for the next few hours..." She wandered off.  
  
"I agree..." Sonic said pulling his dazed koi to his feet.  
  
"Sonic, what was all that 'dress' junk about?"  
  
Sonic laughed quietly. "That's just Mrs. Rabbit being a mom. Don't worry, you'll get used to the hugging. It's her way of saying good-morning."  
  
"Why can't she just say it, like normal people..." Shadow grumbled, following Sonic to get some food.  
  
"Sorry to tell ya, Shadow, but you're hardly one to talk about being 'normal.'"  
  
______________________  
  
* = I didn't want her to call him Sonikku, cause I reserved that name for Shadow, and Shadow alone! *nod nod* So she calls him by his middle name, since it sounds cuter than just Sonic-chan to me.  
  
** = Yeah, um, this is how I've always imagined Cream's mom...slightly like my mom...only a little exaggerated...I was gonna have Shadow bite her, but that woulda put them on bad terms...and I want them to play nice.  
  
This was a happy chapter, to brighten the mood...  
  
ChaosHavoc: And stall for time....  
  
Yeah that too...  
  
Shadow: Man, I need coffee...  
  
I hate coffee.  
  
Sonic: I thought you liked coffee...you drank it that one time...  
  
Actually...that was cappuccino...which is basically coffee with milk and chocolate instead of water...  
  
Shadow: So it's sissy coffee  
  
Oh yeah, like YOU can take real coffee?  
  
Shadow: I do everyday.  
  
I mean without the cream and sugar.  
  
Shadow: WHAT?!  
  
You heard. I bet you can't take fresh, undiluted, black coffee.  
  
Shadow: You're on, mortal!  
  
No de-caf!  
  
Shadow: Damn! 


	8. Spirited Away

Disclaimer: Do I really have to keep doing this? I mean, if you don't know by NOW that Sega owns Sonic and not me, honey you need help. I just want the video games, but noooo...  
  
To answer the question of Dragon Master Naya, yes I do read TRG, which has to be the epitome of awesomeness. ROTFW is the ultimate in rule-bashing, and AS is well...violent most the time...though I can't help but adore the jokes and sprites. I've yet to get around to reading most the other comics on FB20xl, but I'm gonna! I promise!  
  
I used 'Peaches' cause it sounds like it'd be her name. If you can believe it, I called her that long before I read the comic! ^^' But I never imagined that there could be a 'Cookies' with it. O.o'  
  
It took me a little time to come back. I was helping Shadow. After he drank my coffee, he couldn't stop, and I had to take it away from him. Right now...he's suffering withdrawal...  
  
Shadow: COFFEE!!!!! @-@  
  
...he couldn't take it...  
  
____________________  
  
Chapter Eight - Spirited Away (Yeah, I know it's been done...^^')  
  
____________________  
  
Ivo stroked a thoughtful finger through his thick mustache, pondering over the story Shadow and Rouge had just finished explaining. Knuckles and Tails were still out picking up some stuff for Tails' latest experiment, and other such things, and Amy and Cream were both in the kitchen. Peaches sat beside Ivo, a shocked expression still on her face. Rouge, Shadow, and Sonic watched their reactions carefully.  
  
"She's obviously an amateur." Ivo said finally. "If she knew what she was doing, she probably would've just taken or killed Sonic. I know I would've."  
  
Shadow glared at Ivo, and Peaches' look agreed.  
  
Ivo put his hands up in defense. "Hypothetically, of course!!"  
  
Peaches looked satisfied by this, but though Shadow's glare softened somewhat, he still watched Ivo apprehensively, his arms snaking around Sonic's waist to hug the blue hero to him protectively.  
  
Rouge rolled her eyes. "Shadow, why don't you go change Sonic's bandages, okay?"  
  
Shadow grumbled, but obeyed, tugging Sonic down the hall to their room. Sonic was whining about how evil bandages and treasure hunters were, but Shadow rolled his eyes and ignored him. He sent Sonic in the room and told him to start removing his older bandages, while he groped around for new ones.  
  
After finally locating the wrappings, he shut the medical closet and walked into Sonic's room. The sapphire hedgehog was pulling off the last of his bandages, so Shadow got started right away.  
  
He wrapped the bandages around his koi's head slowly, but had to keep going back because Sonic kept trying to scratch the side of his head. When he'd finally finished tightening them off, Sonic began scratching again.  
  
"Sonic, stop it! You'll loosen the dressing!"  
  
"I...can't...help it!!" Sonic ground out furiously, clawing at his head. "It's itchy!!"  
  
Shadow grabbed both of Sonic's wrists and pulled them over his head. "There. Now you can't scratch!" Sonic teetered and lost his balance falling back onto the bed, Shadow landing on top of him. A blush crept across Sonic's cheeks when he realized what they must've looked like.  
  
"Um...Shadow? Do you think you could let me up?" Shadow looked at him innocently, not having come to the conclusion Sonic had just yet.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause...um..." Sonic shifted uncomfortably beneath Shadow, who had sat up on the bed, still pinning his arms down above his head. "This is kinda awkward..." His face flushed again.  
  
Shadow's eye ridge raised for a moment, then he realized what Sonic was getting at. "Oh?" He leaned down close to the hero's face, a mischievous grin spreading across his muzzle. "Am I making you nervous, Sonikku?" He stopped just as their noses touched.  
  
Sonic felt his ears catching fire, and he smiled, a little anxious. "No, I uh..." He faltered when he felt Shadow's lips pressed against his neck. "Um....." His eyes slid closed as Shadow's tongue trailed gently against his fur. He shivered when one of Shadow's hands broke away from holding Sonic's arms captive and brushed his side.  
  
He gave a yelp when the hand began massaging his waist, but he was quelled by his dark love's lips claiming his mouth. Shadow grinned as his koi laid groaning beneath him, effectively stunned. He pulled him upright and held him gently against his chest, nuzzling his throat.  
  
Suddenly the ground began to shake violently and a loud rumble echoed from all around them. Shadow and Sonic tumbled off the bed and landed in a heap on the floor.  
  
"What's going on?!" Sonic yelped. Shadow just shook his head, signaling that he too, didn't know.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud breaking sound from the closed window nearby. Both Shadow and Sonic stared as cracks spread over the glass's surface. Shadow came to the full deduction first, grabbed Sonic, and pulled him down, shielding his sapphire tenshi with his own body. The glass exploded behind them, shards swirling around in a forceful gust  
  
"Sonic! Shadow!" Rouge yelled from the dining room, obviously worried for their safety.  
  
"We're okay Rouge!" Shadow called back, holding tightly onto Sonic. "Right, Sonikku?"  
  
No answer...  
  
"Sonikku?"  
  
Shadow opened his eyes and looked at his koi, who was staring over the black bio-hog's shoulder, through the remains of the window frame.  
  
There, just beyond the frame, she floated.  
  
Her shoulder length, golden hair swirled around her face, pale skin practically glowing, her blue eyes almost dark with cold bitterness, black wings wrapped partially around her figure, and a menacing smile upon her lips. In all her terrible glory.  
  
"Shadow..." She smiled.  
  
"CHEESE!!!"  
  
Cream ran out of the house and into the howling wind after her Chao, whom had dashed at the strange, floating woman with every intention of attacking her.  
  
"Cheese, get back here!!"  
  
"Cream! No!!" Peaches tried to follow her daughter, but Ivo held her back. Sonic broke away from Shadow and ran at Cream.  
  
"Sonikku!" Shadow ran after him, but was thrown back into the room by a gust of wind. "NO! SONIKKU!!" He cracked his hard against the wall, and tried to right himself, fairly dazed by the collision.  
  
She dived just as Cream caught her Chao. The rabbit girl screamed, but Sonic grabbed her hand, dug in his heel, and flung her to the safety of the house, pausing for a second to make sure she was alright.  
  
That second cost him everything.  
  
Cold fingers gripped his shoulders and the woman's black wings surrounded him. Sonic screamed in surprise, fear, and then in a flash of light, they were both gone. The winds died instantly, and a single black feather fluttered to the ground...  
  
"No..." Shadow breathed, fighting unconsciousness, trying to crawl out to where Sonic had disappeared. "Sonikku...no..." Tears streamed down his face, mixed with the sudden rain that had begun the minute Sonic vanished.  
  
"SONIKKU!!!"  
  
____________________  
  
Um...okay...wow....O.o  
  
Shadow: *twitch* .....caffeine.....  
  
Sonic: Man, Shadow, you've got problems...  
  
Shadow: What *twitch* problems? I don't have any *twitch twitch* problems. *twitch twitch, shudder*  
  
He definitely couldn't take the coffee...heheh... 


	9. Help's On The Way

Disclaimer: ....that's it, I refuse to say it! *men in large tuxes drag her away* ACK!! I'M SORRY!! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!!!!!  
  
ChaosHavoc: To the readers to this fic, I am sorry to announce that my dear sister, your author NamelessMoonshine, has received a flame upon this story. Her first one to boot. I mean real flame, not constructive advice that could actually make her a better writer.  
  
Audience: *GASP*  
  
Was the (Sonadow) thing in the summary not noticeable enough? If so, I'll go through all my chapters and put up warnings? I will!  
  
Nameless Muse: To the flamer, we have this message: We see a bright future for you as a possible movie critic, since you're obviously far too low on the evolutionary scale to join the rest of the human race in regular work.  
  
O.o Um...Muse? Doncha think that's a little harsh? I mean...they're just stating their opinion like everyone else...  
  
Nameless Muse: Although it says clearly that this is yaoi in your summary?  
  
Um...well....yeah.....  
  
Nameless Muse: And how they continually state that they hate yaoi in their own bio? (Yes, we checked)  
  
Well...uh....-  
  
Nameless Muse: I believe they deserve it. It's their own fault they read it. We didn't force them to. And if they feel the way they do, they better drag their heads outta their asses real quick and see the light, cause that's the way things are. *nod*  
  
O.o I coulda sworn I didn't make you to act like this....  
  
Nameless Muse: Hey, I'm stuck in a house with CH's ferret all day! What'd you think was gonna happen?!  
  
I don't know....that you'd influence him to be nicer?  
  
Svaroki: *laughs*  
  
_____________________  
  
Chapter Nine - Help's On The Way!  
  
_____________________  
  
The first thing he noticed as he came to, was the cold. It circled his limbs and bit them mercilessly. Since he didn't need his eyes to feel, he didn't have to opened them to know that it was literally freezing in here, wherever here was. And not to imply that he could actually feel anything; his entire body had gone numb from the chilliness.  
  
He opened his eyes slowly, only to meet with endless darkness. It was like they were still closed, only he knew they were open. He sat up carefully, and waited for his eyes to adjust.  
  
They didn't.  
  
'What's going on here?!' He wondered, pushing his frail legs under himself, praying they would hold. He teetered, and swayed dangerously, but kept his balance, blinking in the clear blackness, and watching the little wisps of steam his breath formed fade into nothing.  
  
"Hello?!" Sonic called loudly, listening intently for a reply. Nothing, except for his own voice echo all around his as the air sent it back with a hollow sound.  
  
Sonic frowned, and looked closely at his surroundings. Though black was all around him in every direction, some unseen light source was illuminating him, and only him. He glanced down the ground to see if that was where it was coming from and gasped.  
  
There, looking back at him as though he was a reflection, was SHADOW!  
  
Sonic jumped back, half expecting the Shadow image to jump as well. It didn't. Slowing, as though someone had grabbed its hand and pulled it upright, the mirror faced Sonic, no longer on the other side.  
  
"Shadow...?" Sonic choked out, trying to make sense of what had just happened. Then he mentally kicked himself.  
  
"We've got to get out of here, Shadow! Now!" He reached for his double's hand, but the other did not move. He simply stared at Sonic, almost burning a hole in him to look through, the gaze was so intense.  
  
"There's no need to go." The mirror reached out and grabbed Sonic's wrist. "We're right where we need to be."  
  
Sonic tugged at his arm, trying to pull away. "Shadow, you obviously haven't noticed where we are!! We've got to get out!!"  
  
"I told you there's no need..." The image held out his free hand and a Chaos Spear appeared in it. Sonic's eyes widened.  
  
"S-Shadow? Shadow, let go!!" He tried to jerk out of the black hedgehog's grasp, but it didn't weaken. He watched with terrified eyes as the spear was raised...  
  
"There's no need..."  
  
The sapphire hedgehog's scream resounded throughout the dark.  
  
***  
  
Shadow slammed a fist against the wall repeatedly, mentally screaming at himself. Why hadn't he been faster?! Why had he let Sonic get captured by that Maria-look-alike?! What was he going to do?! He had to get Sonic back, somehow, but with no idea where to even start searching? It couldn't be done, not even by him. There was no way...  
  
He forced himself barely to stop beating on the wall, knowing that it wasn't going to help the situation in any way, even if it did make him feel better...  
  
"Shadow?!"  
  
He turned, finding himself face to face with someone amazingly familiar.  
  
Blonde hair, blue eyes, white wings...  
  
"Maria?"  
  
"Shadow? Sonic? Where's Sonic?" Maria sounded panicked. Shadow faltered, not sure how to tell her.  
  
"She has him, doesn't she?" Maria looked like she was trying to calm herself down. Shadow nodded slowly, wishing he could give that wall a few more hits...  
  
"You've got to save him!"  
  
Shadow blinked at her. "I would, if I could. But I don't know where they went...I can't Chaos Control there unless I do...and I'd still need an Emerald!" He clenched his fist. "Who knows what she's doing to him?!"  
  
"I can help you get there Shadow! I know where the realm she exists in is!" She held out her hand, looking at him determinedly. "It's up to you whether or not Sonikku can be saved, though..."  
  
Shadow stared as her palm glowed, and a small orb of light appeared.  
  
"Put your hand on it..."  
  
Shadow looked at the girl he'd known so well fifty years ago. The resolute face stared back, and the orb glowed brightly, bathing both their faces in it's light.  
  
"Please Shadow! Sonikku's life depends on this!"  
  
There was no hesitation now. Shadow gripped her hand, and covered the orb's light with his palm.  
  
Immediately it was as if he'd shoved his hand in fire, but someone was holding it there so he couldn't pull it back out, no matter how he tried. His entire body seemed to be burning, the unseen flames searing him without mercy or hesitation, and for some reason or another, he couldn't scream.  
  
Then came the cold.  
  
The fire became ice, and his lungs seemed to freeze inside him, his chest aching, unable to breathe, the world spun, and Shadow felt like he was being torn apart. The world he knew swirled around him in a brillant array of colors, unappreciated and ignored, since he was dying and living at the same time.  
  
Finally, he collapsed...  
  
_____________________  
  
A short chapter, true, but I think that's all you need to know for right now. MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! -much wild laughter-  
  
Sonic: I hate you....  
  
Shadow: Did it HAVE to hurt so much?!  
  
Yes. Why? Cause I wanted it to. That plays a key role in the beginning of the next part!  
  
Sonic: Hate...  
  
Shadow: How so?  
  
You can't fight back if you're in pain. ^-^  
  
Sonic: You...  
  
Shadow: AGH!!!!! @-@ Someone save me from this crazy weirdo!!!  
  
I wondered what I'll do after I finish this story and What'd You Expect....*looks thoughtful* Hmm...maybe a Chaotix fic?  
  
Sonic and Shadow: Yes!!  
  
Chaotix: NO!!! 


	10. In The Cold Hall Of Mirrors

Disclaimer: I'm about to shoot someone, dangit! X| I don't own any of the Sonic crew. Technically I don't even own the villain, just her concept. But that'll be explained later...  
  
I'm back! Why? Because I never liked it when people took forever to update. It drives me insane, because I would have to WAIT of all things to find out what would happen. And no one I know of actually likes to wait. This last few generations of humans were born impatient. The only virtue we've got is the one we'll shove down your throat if you don't move fast enough.  
  
Thanks to Charizard for putting up chapter eleven of his story; I was frothing at the mouth. One more day, and I think I'da started biting people...wait, I do that anyway... O.o  
  
I wrote a particularly long chapter for you guys, though it isn't the end. We've still got a few chapters to go, and I'm thinking (thinking mind you) about sticking in an epilogue. I also wish to say that we've decided there shall be no lemons or rapes in the story. We're trading them out for fight scenes and some moderately lime-ish fluff. ^.~  
  
Shadow and Sonic: All of which seems to be at OUR expense...  
  
And so, I give you: THE UPDATE!!! Wahahahahahahaha....  
  
__________________  
  
Chapter Ten - In The Cold Hall Of Mirrors  
  
__________________  
  
Shadow had to force his eyes open, shattering the thin layer of frost that had formed on the lids, trying to keep them closed. He pushed himself up onto his hands and knees cautiously, trying to make certain he hadn't been harmed too badly while being transported to wherever he was. His whole torso ached, but any real pain was numbed by the fierce cold.  
  
He shivered as a sharp wind bit into his flesh beneath his thin fur. Hedgehogs lived in fairly warm climates most of the time, so he wasn't well suited to this biting cold. You think that after living outside for so long however would have gotten him used to unexpected temperature changes, but it hadn't. Not really anyway.  
  
"Maria?"  
  
There was no response from his angel guide. He learned why as he looked around in the pitch blackness.  
  
Maria wasn't there.  
  
"Damn," He muttered, his ears flattening against his head. Small wisps of steam whirled around him, freezing to the ends of his fur. He brushed them off, and tried to see if he was in good enough shape to stand.  
  
"No! STOP!!"  
  
His head swivelled round at the familiar voice, only to see Sonic dodging and weaving around in the distance. Various cuts lined the hedgehog's form from the near misses his attacker kept throwing. Sonic was lucky he'd had speed as his natural talent. If it had been anything else, the hero would've been sliced open long ago.  
  
"Stop, please Shadow!"  
  
Now the assailant came into view. Shadow gasped, finding himself looking at a mirror image of well...himself! He stayed stunned for a minute watching disbelievingly as his duplicate chased Sonic, a Chaos spear in hand.  
  
Sonic stumbled and wove, trying to throw his opponent of his trail long enough to get away. But the imposter was fast, faster than Sonic in his injured state. Sonic didn't have much hope of outrunning him.  
  
The mirror's hand went back, and Sonic's scream echoed throughout the dark cavern.  
  
The sapphire hedgehog, faltered, tripping over his own feet, landing in a heap on the cool, glass-like ground. His back had been laid open by the Chaos spear, and his split blood stained his fur a dark purple, pooling under his body.  
  
Sonic tried to push himself to his feet, but couldn't make it all the way up before the Shadow look-alike kicked him roughly in the stomach and sent him tumbling across the ground to land face-down, his blood covering his torso, leaving streaks of sticky, deep violet.  
  
Shadow's eyes widened as his koi's aggressor raised his arm over Sonic's fallen form, a savage grin on his face. Sonic's eyes flickered open and saw the lifted weapon over him, and shut his eyes tightly.  
  
"Shadow, PLEASE!!"  
  
All pain and other thoughts were thrown aside. Shadow was never naturally as fast as his blue double, but his anger fueled him better than any chili dog had ever fueled Sonic. He was up and charging at the mirror of himself in seconds.  
  
He barreled into the creature at top speed, carrying them both a good extra few feet from Sonic's fallen form, tumbling over themselves, each fighting as nastily as they could, one caught by surprise, the other injured.  
  
Shadow bit, clawed, punched, and kicked, but couldn't seem to gain much ground on the monstrosity that looked like him. Likewise, it could not push him back and gain any victories for itself.  
  
Shadow grinned suddenly, and swept his legs under the creature's, knocking it off balance so that he fell onto his back. The image glared up at Shadow, angered. Suddenly its grin matched Shadow's, and it melted away into the ground with a gentle hissing sound.  
  
Shadow stared at the place the image had been for a few minutes then turned back to Sonic.  
  
The hedgehog in question was gasping heavily, trying to drag himself away before the attack on him was renewed. Shadow rushed over to him and knelt down beside him. Sonic snapped at him furiously, trying to keep him away. Shadow grabbed him and pinned him face-down, too busy trying to examine the wound on his koi's back to silence him.  
  
"Get off me! Let me go!!" Sonic yelled, struggling wildly.  
  
"Hold still, Sonikku!" Shadow hissed, trying to pin him down. "You're losing blood..."  
  
"Don't call me that!" Sonic yelled. "Only Shadow calls me that! Do you hear me?! Only SHADOW!"  
  
Shadow rolled his eyes and gave Sonic a hard thunk on the head. "I am Shadow, you little idjit! Now hold still before you widen the gash!"  
  
Sonic lay quietly now, stunned more or less by the revelation. Shadow thanked the gods above silently, and returning to inspecting the wound.  
  
It wasn't too deep, looking worse than it really was. It looked like he'd been sliced first, then someone had held a torch against Sonic's back to sear the flesh and fur. The sides were burned badly, getting less and less so as he traveled away from the slash. Sonic squirmed underneath him uncomfortably, so Shadow guessed that it must not have felt too good either.  
  
He pulled Sonic upright and placed his hand in front of the hero's mouth. "I want you to bite down the moment you feel any pain, okay?"  
  
"Can I bite now?"  
  
"No, wait 'til I start pressing. I need to see if I can clot the flow of blood."  
  
Gently, Shadow began applying pressure along the sides of the cut, letting blood wash over onto his glove and Sonic's fur. The said hero immediately sunk his teeth deep into Shadow's cloth glove, shuddering as wave after wave of agony swept over him.  
  
Slowly however, his jaws relaxed and the pain faded. Sonic shivered as a wind came, and yelped when it flew across his open flesh, stinging it mercilessly.  
  
"S-sorry about your hand Shadow..." Sonic murmured, looking abashed.  
  
Shadow smiled. "Don't be. These are thick gloves. Chances are you only bruised me. I'm just glad you settled down before you bled too much." He stood up slowly, sighing as he did so. Sonic sighed as well, and followed the suit.  
  
"Come on then, let's see if we can find a way out." Shadow said, taking Sonic's hand in his. A hissing voice abruptly spoke out from behind them.  
  
"I think that'll be hard to do..."  
  
Both spun around in surprise, ready, but in no condition, to fight.  
  
There she was, floating tranquilly just above the glassy floor. Her appearance reflected all over them in every direction, as though they were surrounded by millions of mirrors. Her black wings were spread wide, the tips looking as though they had been dipped in blood. Sonic's blood, Shadow just knew it.  
  
"How nice of you to come visit, Shadow..." She took a step forward, still hovering. Shadow backed Sonic up with him, watching her the whole time.  
  
"I'm just here to get Sonic. We'll be on our way now." He said coolly, sounding much braver than he was really feeling.  
  
She smiled. "Really, I'm sorry you haven't enjoyed your stay..."  
  
Shadow saw this spun around to run, dragging Sonic after him. She was in front of them just as suddenly as if one of her reflections came to life. She grinned, and her eyes glowed a deep red as her grin widened. A large ball of white-hot energy formed in her palm.  
  
"If you're going to take Sonic away, Shadow, I'm afraid I'll have to kill you." She drew back her arm to strike. "No hard feelings...?" She leased the blast.  
  
Shadow leapt to the side instinctively, yanking himself and Sonic out of harm's way, rolling over and over for a few feet before coming to a stop. She pursued, throwing her beams of energy too close to their marks for Shadow's comfort.  
  
One aimed throw met its mark, slicing Shadow across the chest. It was a shallow cut, but enough to suprise him into losing his balance and falling flat on his back, Sonic landing a little ways away.  
  
She towered over him, a bright sphere of light materializing in her hand. "A good try, Shadow. But you didn't quite make it..." She tsked. "I really liked you too..."  
  
Her hand hovered directly over his chest, the illuminating ball aimed at his heart.  
  
"Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog...  
  
Shadow closed his eyes. He heard the whistle to the air as the blast was fired towards him from the kill. His eyelids were brightened by the light, and he readied himself for death.  
  
Then everything seemed to stop.  
  
Shadow opened his eyes, staring up at the shocked human hovering over him. She was staring at him, obviously thunderstruck.  
  
Shadow then noticed the dead weight on his chest. He looked down.  
  
"SONIKKU!!"  
  
__________________  
  
Sonic: O.O .....  
  
Um....oops?  
  
Sonic: OOPS?! OOPS!?! YOU JUST SHOT ME!!!  
  
^-^ Aheheh....well...you see...there's a really good reason for that...  
  
Shadow: What is it?  
  
. Um...I can't say...it'll give away the story...  
  
Sonic: *seething* You just KILLED me!!! And I thought Strawberry was bad!!! X[  
  
*pats his back* Don't' worry 'bout it. At least you saved Shadow...?  
  
Shadow: ^-^ Gosh Sonic, I never knew you cared.  
  
Sonic: Shut up. Both of you. 


	11. She Asked For It

Disclaimer: Kill them....kill them all. Oh, and I don't own Sonic and Co. Chances are the buncha people who do are sitting on their fat butts somewhere laughing at me.  
  
Okay, when you get threatened, you just know it's time to update. So here's a really (and I mean REALLY) short chapter. Next one'll be longer cause well...it's the last. Then the epilogue, if we want that in. ^-^  
  
Here you go.  
  
__________________  
  
Chapter Eleven - She Asked For It  
  
__________________  
  
"SONIKKU!"  
  
The limp form slipped away from his neck and into his arms easily, almost like a rag doll. Shadow shook the blue form's shoulders and green eyes opened just barely to stare blankly up at him. He smiled and hugged the hero to himself, relieved tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
It didn't last long.  
  
Though there were no marks on Sonic's body, Shadow knew, he just knew, that something was terribly, fatally wrong with the hedgehog in his arms. Sonic weakly placing a hand on the black doppleganger's cheek confirmed his suspicion. Shadow felt himself choking on a sob.  
  
"Shadow? Daijoubu ka?" Sonic blinked heavily, as though trying to push away sleep from his emerald eyes.  
  
"Sonikku..." Shadow felt tears spill over onto his cheeks, and felt as though his heart was being shredded into bits. "Sonikku...why...?"  
  
Sonic laughed, but it came out as an almost silent hiss. "Why...do you think?"  
  
Shadow stared, watching Sonic's calm face. He didn't seem bothered at all! Just so accepting. Sonic's eyes closed slowly...  
  
"Sonikku--!" Shadow was quelled when a finger was laid on his lips.  
  
"Shh..." Sonic murmured, watching him though tired slits. "Onegai, Shadow..." He reached up and brushed one of the tears away. "...no more crying...." He settled back into Shadow's arms and leaned his head against his koi's chest with a small sigh. "It just doesn't suit you..."  
  
Then he went still.  
  
"Sonikku? ...SONIKKU!!" Shadow held the hedgehog tighter, refusing to believe that the shell in his hands was Sonic; refusing to accept that Sonic might really be gone...  
  
'Please be okay! You can't...you can't just go! You can't!!' He clutched the lifeless form to himself, unable to grasp the frail strands of meaning that were quickly fleeing him. 'I can't lose you too...'  
  
"Sonikku...."  
  
She watched, confused. Of course she couldn't really comprehend true love. Not in this form. Lust she knew, she could understand. But something so pure and selfless was beyond her appreciation. So automatically, she rejected it.  
  
"That was stupid..." She decided out loud. Shadow turned and glared at her, but she didn't stop there.  
  
"How could he have just given up his life like that?!" She looked on Sonic's prosaic form with disgust. "He just threw it away!"  
  
Shadow had never felt rage until now. He had been angry, yes. He had been upset, but this, this was something that had never come before.  
  
"Now you've pissed me off..."  
  
Everything flared up at once.  
  
The world erupted in a blaze of silver and golden flames, burning ten times as hot as any normal fire. He was surrounded by it, yet not a hair on his or Sonic's body was touched. She however, shrieked, and tried to back away from him, only to find she was circled.  
  
"You killed him..." His eyes burned brightly, fiery red, devoid of pupils, and shining with his fury. His arms went up, palms outstretched.  
  
"That...I will never forgive."  
  
A massive sphere of energy appeared, and he reared back his hands.  
  
"Take this you BITCH!"  
  
She was engulfed in the light.  
  
***  
  
Shadow fell back exhausted. The world around him seemed hazy and strange, but familiar. He reached out and gripped Sonic's cold hand in his shredded glove, the one that had been stained in the hero's blood from trying to stop the flow.  
  
'A lot of good that did...'  
  
He stared out at the world with his quickly clouding eyes.  
  
'Don't worry Sonic...I'll be there soon...'  
  
Still, as he lost consciousness, Shadow could've sworn he heard a voice calling him...  
  
__________________  
  
Sonic: AGH!!!! i-i  
  
Umm....heheh....  
  
Sonic: *cries* How COULD you?!  
  
Easy. I just typed it! ^-^  
  
Sonic: AGH!! *lunges at her, only to be held back by Shadow* LEMME AT HER!! I'M GONNA KEEEEEEEEEELL HER!!  
  
Heheh.... ^^' 


	12. Wake Up To The Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic. Too lazy to try and take 'em right now, so chances are, I'll never own them. Phwee...  
  
-.- Whoo...Valentines Day.  
  
The Nameless Muse: Sorry guys, she's always a little put out on this day.  
  
-.- I need someone to lavish affection on...like a puppy or sumthin...  
  
The Nameless Muse: Aw, don't worry NM! You've got years ahead of you.  
  
... *hands him a fortune cookie paper*  
  
The Nameless Muse: 'If you haven't found 'em yet, hon, it's hopeless...?'  
  
*siiiiiiiiiigh* -.-  
  
___________________  
  
Chapter Twelve - Wake Up To The Truth  
  
___________________  
  
Shadow looked down at the thin frail figure tucked under the white sheets on Sonic's bed. A breathing mask had placed over their mouth and nose, and an IV was slowly feeding vitamins and medicines into their blood stream, to keep the body healthy, according to Rouge. He took the limp, ungloved hand in his and sighed, running his fingers over the sightly damp fur.  
  
It had almost been a week since the hero had fallen, but Shadow had a small speck of hope were before there was none.  
  
Sonic could survive.  
  
As of now, the blue speedster was in a deep coma, dead to the world around him. But the was a chance, however small and insignificant, that any day now he might wake...  
  
Shadow gripped the hand gently, letting tears flow again. No matter how he tried, he couldn't stop crying. He knew Sonic couldn't enjoy life like this, teetering on the brink of life and death. Once or twice he'd almost snapped and tried to put them both out of their misery. Of course, the others had stopped him. He'd almost been banned from the room. Almost.  
  
Of course, they decided to stand outside most of the time now, to make sure that if he did do something funny, they could check on Sonic the second Shadow left. Not that that could actually stop him, if he really wanted to go through with it.  
  
But of course he didn't. Grief-stricken at what he'd almost done, he decided to stay beside Sonic until he woke up. He'd let his koi decide what to do after that.  
  
"Shadow...?"  
  
He whirled around to look behind him, coming face to face with the blazing, yet tranquil blue eyes of Maria. She was sitting cross-legged in the air, bobbing gently in none-existent wind currents, the same that made her faded blonde hair swirl about her head and face, and made her skirt billow slightly.  
  
"You...." He muttered, under his breath. "What do you want?" She frowned and placed a hand on Shadow's shoulder.  
  
"I am sorry, Shadow." She looked it. "I had hoped I'd been able to warn you before anything like this happened. I wish I'd have found out what she'd planned to do earlier..."  
  
"What was she trying to do?" She frowned, and bowed her head, her bangs shadowing her face. "Who was she?"  
  
"To answer both questions, I'd have to explain a lot of things I'd hoped you'd never need to know..." She tilted her head to the side to watch him with one eye.  
  
"I have a right to know, Maria. Sonic did too..." He stopped and corrected himself. "Sonic 'does.'" She bit her bottom lip, but gave in. She stretched out her palm, and a form of a human appeared in it.  
  
"In every human and sentient mortal being, (she began) there are three souls. One good, one bad, and one neutral. The gray area, the neutral soul, is the most powerful, for it can exist on any of the three planes of Earth, Heaven, and Hell."  
  
The human form split into three part as she spoke, one dark, one light, and one that seemed to just shimmer.  
  
"In order for either the good or bad side to rule completely, they must control the neutral side. The Maria you knew in her life was good. She was kind and generous, and gave her life to save yours. Her good side, me, ruled the body."  
  
The light form and shimmering one became one, then seemed to tackle and pin the darker form.  
  
"By controlling her body, I was able to keep any evilness at bay. She was pure and kind, especially by human standards, and I was able to keep her that way throughout her life." She closed her palm, and when it opened again, he saw what looked like a three-d mini-version of himself and Maria, running from something unseen. He realized as he saw the little Maria push him into a minuscule capsule what he was seeing.  
  
"But when we died...something happened. Our soul was torn apart, our evil side unable to fathom sacrificing herself for you, and the neutral side confused within us, struggling to attach itself to something."  
  
"I was sent one way, and the dark side, the Maria you fought, went another. Our neutral form lost itself among time and space..."  
  
The scene in her hand changed to show a birth scene.  
  
"Until Sonikku was born, that is." She smiled at the shocked look on Shadow's face. "Sonic was born unwell, and might of died. Somehow or another, our middle soul was yanked into him, and he survived, our soul bonded with his. It gave him rather strange abilities..."  
  
It showed Sonic growing up, running, finally turning Super with Shadow.  
  
"But neither I nor my other self knew where our soul was. Until that fateful day you two saved Earth." She frowned. "She found him before I, though it was amazingly hard. We found ourselves battling to get to him first: I to warn and save a life, she to take it."  
  
Shadow frowned as the picture dissolved. "But why? How would killing Sonikku help her?"  
  
"If Sonikku had died, she could've ripped our soul from him and bonded it to herself." She winced. "In doing so, I would've been dragged into the bondage, and Maria would've lived again. Only this time, she wouldn't have been very nice at all..."  
  
Shadow blinked slowly, trying to take it all in. Sonic had some Maria in him? Did that mean that the only reason he loved was because of that?  
  
"I know what you're thinking..." She said, looking at him. Shadow's frown deepened. She leaned down to look him in the eyes.  
  
"You think you're love for Sonikku might be based mostly on your love for me, am I right?"  
  
His ears flattened.  
  
"Here's the answer." She whacked him hard. "Idjit."  
  
"Ow!" He rubbed his head and glared at her. "That was uncalled for!"  
  
"Oh really?" She put her hands on her hips. "The last time I tried to teach you something, back when I was alive, the only way to make sure you remembered was to pound it into you!"  
  
"Hmph!" He crossed his arms and glared.  
  
She sighed. "Shadow, I am sorry about Sonic, but you really don't have to worry." She poked his nose fondly. "After all, he does love you too." She grinned and disappeared in her flurry of sparks, making Shadow jump in surprise.  
  
Seconds afterwards, he heard a rustle behind him and turned to look.  
  
Sonic blinked back at him, looking remarkably tired, for someone who had been sleeping for so long. The hero yawned and shook the breathing mask away from his face.  
  
"Morning..." He mumbled sleepily. "Did I miss breakfast?"  
  
Shadow gave a shout of pure joy and hugged Sonic tightly, suddenly never wanted to let him go again. Ready to fight to the death if it meant getting to keep Sonic right there in his arms forever.  
  
"Sonikku...oh, Sonikku, I thought..." He held the newly-awakened hog to him, barely able to choke words of relief through his tears. "Don't you EVER do that again, or I'll kill you myself, you little worm..."  
  
Sonic laughed and kissed Shadow on the cheek. "Hey, I said I'd protect you. And I meant it, so there."  
  
Shadow grinned and nuzzled his cheek to Sonic's. "Oh, shut up." He pressed his lips to Sonic's.  
  
***  
  
Outside the door, six sighs came in unison.  
  
"Well," Knuckles said, a smile creeping across his muzzle. "That takes care of that..."  
  
"Who woulda thought," Amy said, her hands on her hips. "Sonic swinging the other way..."  
  
Three coughs came from Ivo, Knuckles, and Tails simultaneously. Cream's mother, Rouge, and Amy all glared at them.  
  
"Oh hah hah, and indeed hah." Rouge grumbled. "And an extra hah for good measure."  
  
"But seriously..." Peaches said, putting a finger to her temple in thought. "Which one is gonna wear the dress?"  
  
___________________  
  
Yay! ^-^ I feel happier now.  
  
Sonic: Yeah, I'll bet you do... -.- 


	13. Epilogue, Parenthood Gets Passed Around

Disclaimer: Sonikku and Shadow aren't mine guys, but I sure do love pairing them together! Muwhahaha! ^.~  
  
Okay, here's the epilogue, just cause I want to do it, and I know you want to read it! ^-^  
  
_________________  
  
Epilogue - Parenthood Gets Passed Around  
  
_________________  
  
Saint Angel Hospital of the Floating Island was probably the best place to go in an emergency. It had the best record of any other such institution in Echidnopolis. In fact, it was simply the best. A perfect place to go in a situation involving the need for medication. Injury in battle, wounds in accidents...  
  
"WHEN I GET OFF THIS BED, KNUCKLES, YOUR ASS IS MINE!!!"  
  
...pregnancy...  
  
Knuckles winced, stopping his pacing long enough to glance uneasily around the room. Everyone was there, including the Chaotix, which had taken a lot of persuading. Especially Espio, who'd always been rather nervous around hospitals. Old childhood fear of confined spaces, it seemed.  
  
In fact, said chameleon was only being held there by Vector and Mighty, twitching constantly and ringing his hands, looking ten times as anxious as the Guardian, if that was possible. Charmy was darting around excitedly, having drunken, of all things, espresso, since it was two in the morning. Vector was tempted to staple the little bee to the wall until he calmed down.  
  
Sonic was leaned against Shadow, half-asleep after getting dragged up to the Island in the new version of Tails' Tornado. Tails having recently become 'Miles' after he and Amy had become a couple.  
  
"I'm gonna die...she's gonna kill me..." Knuckles moaned, plopping down next to the two hedgehogs. "I'm so doomed..." He held his head in his hands.  
  
"Ah, don't worry Red," Sonic slurred. "We'll give you a nice funeral..."  
  
"Thank you so much..."  
  
"I'M GONNA TEAR OFF YOUR BALLS AND MAKE YOU FETCH THEM, YOU BASTARD!!!"  
  
Knuckles clapped his hands over his unseen ears and groaned. Vector waved at him, obviously silently saying 'goodbye.' The Guardian retorted by flipping him off.  
  
"Stay calm Knuckles, I don't think she'll follow through." Ivo said, waving off the subject, sipping a DP soda, since his wife was in the delivery room helping with Rouge, as was Amy. Cream was deemed too young, but she was asleep, and so unable to protest. "You should've heard Peaches when she was in the delivery room..." He shuddered at the memory.  
  
At the second scream from Rouge, Espio had snapped and began rapidly changing colors, everything from pink to polka-dots more or less. Vector cuffed the other reptile, which strangely enough brought him back to reality, a little annoyed.  
  
Finally the screams faded and silence reigned. Then a loud, gurgling cry echoed through the hall, followed by chaos.  
  
"Don't you hit my baby!"  
  
***  
  
The whole company followed Knuckles in when they finally were allowed to see Rouge and the others.  
  
The treasure hunter was sitting upright in the bed, cuddling a small white bundle in her arms. Knuckles walked cautiously to her side and she smiled at him.  
  
"Come see your daughter, Knux..." He leaned over her shoulder and peered down into the blankets.  
  
Inside was what looked like an echidna, pink fur fading into dark red, and a crescent patch of white on her chest. She had small hands and slender fingers, and large, slightly pinkish eyes. She yawned just as Knuckles took into his arms. Then she stared him and reached to bop his nose before laughing loudly.  
  
"I was thinking of naming her Gem. What do you say?"  
  
Knuckles smiled. "I think it fits..."  
  
Sonic grinned and leaned back into Shadow with a tired sigh. "Man, am I glad I won't ever have to go through that..." Shadow looked thoughtful before sliding his arms around the blue hedgehog's waist.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Cause I don't plan too much on getting kids just yet..." Shadow frowned. Then he looked at the floor, a sly smile trying to fight its way onto his muzzle.  
  
"I think it's a little late for that, Sonikku..." He squeezed his koi's stomach gently, grinning.  
  
Sonic blinked and turned a quarter in Shadow's arms. "What are you saying? One of us is pregnant?" He stated sarcastically.  
  
"Well...one of us..." Shadow grinned wider, nuzzling Sonic nose. Sonic faltered.  
  
"Which...one?" He asked, though he was sure he already knew the answer.  
  
"Well..." Shadow said thoughtfully, moving down to nibble Sonic's throat. "Let's just say you'll be getting little fatter for a while..."  
  
"Man, I hate you sometimes..." Sonic muttered.  
  
Shadow laughed, and leaned in close. "Don't worry, you'll get over it..." He pressed his lips to Sonic's for what had been planned as a quick kiss, but was swiftly transformed into a deeper one. A giggling shriek resounded behind them and they broke apart to see Gem laughing and clapping.  
  
"Oh no," Rouge groaned. "I've given birth to a yaoi fan!"  
  
Sonic grinned. "Hey Gem, wanna see some real kissing?" This was followed by whoops and whistles, as well as baby laughter as Sonic and Shadow's lips connected again.  
  
***  
  
She watched from beyond the thin veil separating their worlds. She watched them smile and kiss, watched the others cheer, and she shook her head, laughing quietly.  
  
"Don't think you're so safe, hedgehogs..." She muttered. "Evil never really dies..."  
  
_________________  
  
And that's a wrap! ^-^  
  
Sonic: AGH!  
  
O.o What now?  
  
Sonic: You....I'm....how?  
  
^-^ Oh, THAT...  
  
Sonic: I'm a GUY for Pete's sake!! Y.Y  
  
So?  
  
Sonic: *wails* I can't believe this....how could you! You're so mean to me... i-i  
  
This fic is dedicated to my sister, ChaosHavoc and her boyfriend, MysticalVirgo (yes he is a guy; my sister named him). I'm learning to accept their relationship slowly, and this helped on the way.  
  
Special thanks out to all my reviewers, cause I seriously would not be here without you guys. ^-^ And girls....mostly girls...maybe like three or four guys? Lotsa girls....O.o  
  
Ah well.  
  
And that little part at the end? It's not there for any real reason...except to make you all suffer unless you review and beg for a sequel. Which you would have to wait a while for, cause I got a lot o' junk to do...  
  
But you shall suffer! Aha...ahahah...MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! ! XD 


End file.
